


Jonerys AU Month Art

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 days of art, Digital Art, F/M, Jonerys AU month, NSFW, October is Jonerys AU month, drawn for notpmahlem and jalenmara, fan art: legends of winter's peak, fan art: written in the scars of his heart, my art, notpmahlem, remix: clueless, remix: mad max fury road, remix: moulin rouge, remix: pacific rim, remix: pride and prejudice, remix: tarzan, remix: the sound of music, written in the scars of his heart fan art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: A piece a day for the month of October drawn by me. Could be inspired by movies, books, television, comics, or even other fanfics. We're just taking Jon and Dany out of Westros proper and putting them doing other things.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 328
Kudos: 249





	1. Along the Fury Road

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've been working on some pieces of art for Jonery's AU month. I have several already done and a few in the works. And just fyi, I already have my Halloween couple all picked out!

This piece was inspired from Mad Max Fury Road. A huge thanks to FrostBitePanda because before I met her, I had no interest in watching this movie. However, I watched it because of her and I love it so much. I apologize for the guns. I'd never drawn them before so I'm not sure they're all that great. Same for her arm. But I think everything else turned out pretty great. 


	2. Finding a Guy In High School is like trying to find meaning in a Pauly Shore movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Clueless. No, I have no shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how their clothes came out.

They both work in this setting for some reason. And couldn't you see Dany as Cher and Jon as Josh. I mean, it works!


	3. Today, We'll Cancel The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim. The first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what that second movie was. Don't know her.

Alright, so admittedly the best thing about this picture is the armor and how awesome that turned out. I have no explanation other than I did it in such small sections I was able to really concentrate. Their faces, as with all my art, are a constant work in progress. But here we have Jon and Dany as Raleigh Beckett and Daenerys Targaryen as Mako Mori. FrostBitePanda did a great remix of their story called [Fire & Brimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588380)


	4. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See below for the text where this was taken from. The words are not mine but belong to jalenmara and notpmaHleM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my friends dearly. So, when I started drawing, my intention was always to be able to make art for my friends. I'm fortunate enough to count jalenmara and notpmahlem as my friends. I love their story "Written in the Scars of his Heart". The imagery of the scene is spectacularly angsty. And this is for them because they're both so amazing! The link to the story is below!

**Excerpt from[Written in the Scars of This Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467203/chapters/38565524) \- [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467203/chapters/50469296)** _  
  
_

> _“Thank you.”_
> 
> _“You’re welcome.” Still, he hated how they were and needed to try and find balance, knowing if it didn’t work, he would try again, finding his watch in his pocket, noticing her wide eyed expression as he reached out and took a chance. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, fastening the watch around it before letting go, stepping back and holding his breath, waiting to see if she’d reject the offering, not sure what he’d do if she did. “Now, can you please go pack. I want us out of here as soon as it gets dark. Grab your warmest coat.”_


	5. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend's of Winter's Peak beans for you. If you will recall, at the beginning, her hair is brown because she's trying to hide. That's why her hair is brown here. But it's Dany. Our mountain beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for my best friend in the world, [justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost) who is an amazing writer. She's also the best person I know. It was never a question of if I would do a picture from this fic, it was more "what scene" would I do. I chose this one. I hope you all like it, but this is really for my girl, my bestie, justwanderingneverlost. Make sure you go read her other fics. She's an amazing writer.

_**[Legends of Winter's Peak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411354/chapters/35768025) \- [Chapter 7 - You Light Up My Days, My Personal Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411354/chapters/36999717)** _

> “God, Dany. Have mercy, please,” he choked.
> 
> She gave him a wicked grin and shook her head. “I want you as crazy for me as I am for you,” she purred, rolling her hips over his.
> 
> “You already got that,” he said through gritted teeth. “You gotta stop or...”
> 
> She leaned down and kissed along his chin and up to his lips. “Or what?” she asked, but her tone told him she knew exactly _what_. “Touch me,” she ordered softly. “I’ll take care of you, Jon. Just keep touching me,” she panted, her hips still rolling.


	6. You Blushed in His Arms Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sound of Music. Jon is Captain Von Trapp and Dany is, of course, Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you had to suspect that at some point you would see something from this. I mean, had to. It's my favorite movie.

It came out way better than I could have hoped!


	7. I love you. Most Ardently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride and Prejudice. The 2005 version. Dany is Elizabeth and Jon is Mr. Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you had to know this was coming, right?

Oh the beautiful tale of too much pride and too much prejudice. I don't know why it's showing up blurry or if it is for you guys. I didn't change the size. Anyway, I hope you guys love this. And I chose the dance scene because phew, it was hot and I like it when couples dance. I'm super soft and squishy that way. I rewatched this version last night and it's still beautiful and the sound track is superb. 


	8. You Daenerys. Me Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really wanna write this one day, but I admittedly have too many fics to work on and too little time. Jon is Tarzan. Daenerys is Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the requests coming. So far I've seen Satine and Christian (Moulin Rouge), Will/Elizabeth (PotC), I got one for Snow/Charming (OUAT).
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/631408096921731072/you-daenerys-me-jon-tarzan-remix)


	9. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moulin Rouge. I had several requests for Satine and Christian. Come What May!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this movie but I can't WATCH this movie. The end kills me. I end up a sobbing mess. But, here you go!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/631496138612195328/come-what-may-moulin-rouge-jon-is-christian)

_All You Need Is Love_  
_(A girl has got to eat)_  
_All You Need Is Love_  
_(Or she'll end up on the street)_  
_All You Need is Love_  
_(love is just a game)_


	10. A Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office beans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is for the lovely NorthernLights37 for her two assholes that work together! I love this fic so much because you rarely read about people who act the way they do that aren't villains. And It's just such a great dynamic to read about and explore and love! So, here's to you, my fabulous Bitch! You deserve all this and more!

**[A Thin Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449796/chapters/61725856) **

...between love and hate.

Dany and Jon explore that boundary.


	11. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Bride. Jon as Westley and Dany as Buttercup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this one for my beautiful friend, justwanderingneverlost, as it is her favorite movie. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm late to post this one, but I've been sick in bed for the last several days.

I hope you like this one. <i>As you wish</i>


	12. Elementary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes: Dany is Sherlock and Jon is Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made this suggestion in my comments and I immediately began drawing it. Really proud of how this turned out, especially the expression on Jon's face!
> 
> Tumblr post is [here]()

_Elementary, my dear Jon Snow_


	13. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn cause I love drawing regency and I can't get enough of it. So, just two people walking along together with Jon trying to not stare by keeping his head and Dany unable to do anything BUT stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super secretly for justwanderingneverlost. I was drawing it and showed her, but I didn't tell her what it was for. :)

I can't say anything else about this future writing opportunity than the art is called "Possibility"


	14. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just dancing on the streets in that professional way you know you always see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't go with anything. I just love the Argentine Tango and think it's a beautiful/sexy dance. I hope I conveyed that here.

I tried to fix Jon's face like a dozen times and every time I did, it looked worse. 

  



	15. A Love Like Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's remix is brought to you by the historical couple and the tv show version of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved drawing this. I've never watched the show, but I loved drawing this. I hope all of you like it, too.

> _My desire for you will never fail. A love like ours can burn down a city._
> 
> \- Prince Albert


	16. Give Me Thy Sin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz Luhrman's Romeo + Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I watched that movie, but let me tell you, the soundtrack lives rent free in my head. Especially "Kissing You" by Deseree which actually plays during this scene.

> "I defy you stars."  
>   
> Romeo & Julie - William Shakespear


	17. Worth Dying For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood and Maid Marian from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to NorthernLights who gave me the idea for Robin Hood and Marian. I hope you like it, you brilliant bitch!

> _Is she worth it?_   
>    
>  _Worth dying for?_


	18. Keep You Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple on vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked the reference picture. 
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/632314766189379584/keep-you-warm-this-is-just-a-gorgeous-picture-i)


	19. Highlanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple highlanders settling in for the night beside the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one!


	20. From This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting hitched.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://ashleyfanfic.tumblr.com/post/632503631497887744/from-this-momentjonerys-modern-weddingrepost-cause)

#wedding beans #ya know a nice small ceremony #somewhere warm #on the beach #Dany looks bangin’ #Jon looks smart in that suit #he does not throw her in the ocean #but he acts like he will #she shoves cake in his face in retaliation #she still tastes the cake in his beard later that night


	21. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for 1960s Jon and Dany as a greaser. So...here ya go. The bad boy corrupting that good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one was a bit of a issue to draw because I was debating with myself about Jon, _even_ though you don't see his face. His hair. Do I give him a beard? White shirt with black jeans...no, if she's wearing white I need to make his shirt a different color. Also, her shoes were a bitch to draw. I redid them like three times!
> 
> Also, the title for this picture comes from the Meatloaf song by the same name it's one of my favorite songs to sing while I'm cooking cause you can just hold a whisk in your hand and start asking that man if he will love you forever!

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were definitely blessed_

_Cause we were barely seventeen_

_and we were barely dressed_

_~Paradise by the Dashboard Light  
~Meatloaf_

__


	22. Be My Savior And I'll Be Your Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm not a huge fan of the Hades Persephone story cause it feels a bit...rape-y. However, my dear friends, a few of them, requested this pairing. Also, in my head, instead of a pomegranate being used, I decided that Hades Jon used a crown of blue roses. And he's got to tempt her to him cause Hades Jon doesn't go in for the making people.

_Wonder how you sleep_   
_I wonder what you think of me_   
_If I could go back_   
_Would you have ever been with me_   
_I want you to be unused_   
_I want you to remember_   
_I want you to believe in me_   
_I want you on my side_

__

_Come on and lay it down_   
_I've always been with you_   
_Here and now_   
_Give all that's within you_   
_Be my savior_   
_And I'll be your downfall_

__

_Here we go again_   
_Ashamed of being broken in_   
_We're getting off track_   
_I wanna get you back again_   
_I want you to trouble me_   
_I wanted you to linger_   
_I want you to agree with me_   
_I want so much so bad_

__

_Come on and lay it down_   
_I've always been with you_   
_Here and now_   
_Give all that's within you_   
_Be my savior_   
_And I'll be your downfall_

_  
Yeah, be my savior_   
_(Only love can save us now)_   
_(Don't lay me down)_   
_(Only love can save us now)_   
_I'll be your downfall (I'll be your downfall)_   
_(Ah, love can save us now)_   
_(Don't save me now)_

_  
Lay it down_   
_I've always been with you_   
_Hear me now_   
_With all that's within you_   
_Be my savior_   
_And I'll be your downfall_

__

_Now I'm back on my own_   
_Hear my feet, they're made of stone_   
_Man, I make you go where I go_   
_Well hell, you, can I take you home_   
_Well, I'm coming home on my back_   
_Kissing me, your lips painted black  
_   
_Saying Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_   
_Let me be your downfall_   
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_   
_Let me be your downfall, baby  
~Downfall  
~Matchbox Twenty_


	23. You Pierce My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany from my own fic _[You Pierce my Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462746/chapters/56246221)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my remix of _Persuasion_ called _You Pierce My Soul_. Dialogue for the scene is found below.

> _“I’m sorry,” her voice was so soft, so small._
> 
> _There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she meant it. She was sorry. She probably held more regrets than he could even imagine. As it was, he wanted to make her brother suffer every atrocity that he had inflicted upon her, and he still might. “I know.”_
> 
> _He leaned back and she rested her head on his shoulder. “What now?”_
> 
> _It was so simple, so familiar, and it caused a warmth to spread through his chest. He didn’t know the answer to her question. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. “I suppose we’ll figure that out in the harsh light of day.”_


	24. Soft Bedroom Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a litter interlude between our beans


	25. Forget the Land Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was drawing this, I thought of Dany as a mermaid there to save Jon's life. But then, maybe she decides to keep him.

_Into the sea  
_ _Pull you close to me  
_ _Slide 'neath the waves  
_ _Down into the caves  
_ _Kiss me my love  
_ _Come rest in my arms  
_ _Dream your dreams with me  
_ _Slide beneath the sea  
  
_ _Come to me my love  
_ _Forgot the land above  
_ _Slide 'neath the waves  
_ _Down into the caves  
_ \- Northern Pod Siren Song  
-Mako Mermaids


	26. Up Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this really need a summary?


	27. When the Baby Sleeps, We Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany take a short nap with three day old Aemon.


	28. I Caught You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp!Jon for the people in our tumblrinas chat who requested vampires.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for my fic "Hazy" that I wrote for the lovely aliciutza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Christmas. No, I don't give a fuck.

[HAZY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923152)

By ashleyfanfic for [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts)

> _She stood in the open doorway and watched him walk away. Her head thudded against the door once she closed it, hating her lack of courage, wishing she could have convinced him to stay. She strode to her bar and poured the last of her wine into a glass and drank it down._
> 
> _She had half a mind to march over to his house. That would be quite the move, wouldn’t it? Tell him that she wanted him, that she didn’t want him to leave. She set the glass down, urging her feet to move, but they wouldn’t. She closed her eyes, hating the part of her that was afraid to get close._
> 
> _She looked up quickly at the sound of scratching at her door. She strode across the room and found Ghost sitting outside. She bent down and petted him and smiled. “A regular Houdini,” she muttered._
> 
> _“Actually, I let him out this time,” Jon’s voice sounded and she looked up to see him standing behind his dog, no leash in his hand. “I’m… very bad at this.”_
> 
> _She released a relieved breath. “I think I’m worse.”_
> 
> _Ghost pushed past her and into her house. They both watched him go and when she turned to look at him, he was closer and his eyes were staring at her so intently she didn’t know how to respond. “Your friend Missandei is a blabber mouth. You should know.”_
> 
> _She opened her mouth to defend her friend but shook her head. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”_
> 
> _“It got a bit more… descriptive as the night wore on,” he said with a little chuckle._
> 
> _“She gets like that when she’s been drinking.”_
> 
> _“The gist of it was that you like me and I should pull my head out of my ass and shag you proper. Her words, not mine.”_
> 
> _She rolled her eyes, her cheeks burning. “Her advice to me was something similar. Your sister was rather helpful.”_
> 
> _“Oh Gods, do I want to know?” he asked, running a hand down his face._
> 
> _“Broody, loyal, sweet, and an idiot. She called us both idiots, actually.”_
> 
> _He nodded and smiled. “Sounds like her.”_
> 
> _She looked over her shoulder and saw Ghost laying beside the fire. “He’s made himself at home. Care to come in?”_
> 
> _He bit the inside of his lip for just a moment and then nodded. “Aye. If you want.”_
> 
> _“I want,” she whispered._
> 
> _She took a deep breath and exhaled as he stepped over the threshold. She closed the door behind him as he turned to face her. Her heart was racing in her chest, wondering which of them would make the first move. For once in her life, she turned her mind off, stopped any thoughts or apprehension and took the first step. She leaned up and kissed him. He was soft and his lips felt amazing against hers. She felt she could kiss him for hours and never tire of it. She broke the kiss briefly and stared at him. “Would you like to see my bedroom?” she asked. She would be crushed if he turned her down._
> 
> _He licked his lips and nodded. “Aye.”_


	30. You're Still The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just happy beans dancing in the kitchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tomorrow is Halloween. Hope you guys enjoyed this!

_Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come, my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_  
_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together, still going strong_

_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_~You're Still The One  
Shania Twain_

**Author's Note:**

> Come back tomorrow for another piece. Also, if you have suggestions for other AU situations or movies whatever, leave a suggestion in the comments.
> 
> If you're rude, I will delete your post. Just FYI.


End file.
